The Bruises Prove It’s Real
by Nobody's perfect
Summary: I can tell that I’m falling in love with you. Bruises prove it's real. Kinda’ MA, it’s implied, but if it’s not that nothing else. Formally 4evaJensen.


**Title:** The Bruises Prove It's Real

**Summary:** Ican tell that I'm falling in love with you. Bruises prove it's real. Kinda' MA, it's implied, but if it's not that nothing else. /Formally 4evaJensen.\

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in Dark Angel and, sadly, never will. The song does not belong to be either, it's Bruises – Sugarcult.

**AN:** Just for the record before you start reading I have changed my name on from 4evaJensen. The story pretty much covers when its set and everything you got any questions just ask.

**Bruises**

Alec was leant against the wall lost in thought about lots of different things; Freak Nation, his family, Max, Josh and where he was gonna' go for _a _drink later until a voice cut him out of it. Max was here_. 'God…it's been so long.'_ He thought to himself, now lost in a trance of her, but quickly covering it before she got any closer.

_I turn off the lights  
So you can't see my eyes  
My fingers are crossed  
While I promise the world to you  
And I feel like I'm walking on air  
Believing a lie when I thought that you cared_

"Hey," she said walking over to him smiling. He looked around and she knew he was gonna' make some smart ass joke about it.

"What, Max, you actually smiling, and at me!" he faked shock, and slapped his arm playfully. They had really started to get along after the whole 'Freak Nation' thing, they'd become really good friends, well, for two people who supposedly used to hate each other. At least it was a start.

"You ass." She said, "Anyway how've you been not seen you around for a while…" she asked sitting down on a scruffy chair near the door of what used to be the command room.

_I can tell that I'm falling in love with you  
Bruises prove it's real  
I can tell that I'm falling in love with you  
Bruises prove it's real  
_

"I dunno, I've just been around, needed to get away and all they're finally, kinda' letting us walk around like normal people. You know some people still have those heat sensor things that White used to catch a couple of us." He said moving to sit on the desk.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"Are we the only people here?" he looked around, trying his best to change the subject, he didn't know why he didn't want to tell Max, well he did but he didn't know if it was a valid reason.

"Alec…don't change the subject, why can't you just tell me?" he stayed quiet and looked away from her. "Fine…" she looked around.

"Why'd you come here?"

"Figured no one would be here, it'd be a nice place to think alone. And I wanted to see how much damage had been caused around this part, I wasn't placed here didn't know what went on here all that much." He said quietly still not looking at her. _  
_

_You're on pictures  
With smiles that convince  
You can reach all the things  
That you'd love but can't give to me  
You chase all the things you can't have  
And I am a diamond closed tight in your hand_

I'm losing my edge  
You laughed instead  
I'm losing my edge  
You laughed instead

"How've you and Logan been?" he asked changing the subject quicker than ever, he didn't want her thinking he'd gone all nice and soft.

"Why'd you have to bring him up Alec?" she asked, angry.

"I was just asking! Trying to be nice…Max you should really loosen up, I thought we were ok…" he said trying to keep the anger in himself, she didn't have to snap at him, he was fine when she was pushing him to the edge.

"We're Ok change the subject now please." She said losing her old mood quickly.

"God, woman that's all you had to say!" he exclaimed. And that earned him a really big smack, it really did hurt, but he'd never show it.

"You know, Maxie, I'm probably gonna' be covered in bruises and I've only been back, what all of fifteen minutes?" he said jokingly and again the fist connected with his arm, but they were both laughing. _'I don't know why I put up with your abuse.'_ He said silently, _'Maybe it's 'coz you're falling in love with her dumbass!'_ the little voice repeated yet again, for a different reason, he'd never tell her. She's happy and with Logan.

"Don't be such a wimp…" she smiled at him again. Alec smiled back at her and they began to walk to get something to eat then they'd probably go their separate ways. She'd go back to Logan and Alec would go try and get drunk and take another girl home…wanting it to be Max.

_I can tell that I'm falling in love with you  
Bruises prove it's real  
I can tell that I'm falling in love with you  
Bruises prove it's real  
I can tell that I'm falling in love with you  
Bruises prove it's real  
I can tell that I'm falling in love with you  
Bruises prove it's real_

**R&R. It's been a long time since I posted anything, school work and no ideas so I'd really like to get some emails for your reviews…? **


End file.
